


Five Times Gavin Free Thought About Watersports

by prblmtc



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Denial, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassment, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pining, Truth or Dare, Watersports, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prblmtc/pseuds/prblmtc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kink fic that no one (other than me) wanted.</p><p>Gavin is NOT into piss. He's not into Michael, either. Both of these statements are lies.</p><p>Featuring Gavin-in-denial, embarrassment on everyone's parts about what everyone else is into, pushy!bottom!Michael, and copious amounts of Ray being a rude fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jellyfish, or, The Piss Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPS fic and I'm ashamed of it, tbh.
> 
> The feat. character tags are because they do show up for good amounts of time but I wouldn't want this fic to come up for anyone searching in their character tags...
> 
> This is set somewhere in the Nebulous Past where there are only the six original AH guys and Ray is definitely around because I need his dickishness for plot device reasons. Gavin is living at the Ramsey's. Lindsay and Michael are (kind of obviously) not dating because I'm terrible and Lindsay gets in the way of my yaois (not really I love Lindsay please don't judge me on the basis of this fic).
> 
> Anyway, this story is exactly what it says on the tin so if you read it I don't want to hear any complaints. Enjoy. (?)

The first time Gavin thought about it was kind of a weird one-off. It was during a Minecraft Let’s Play, of all things, so. Yeah. They were being recorded. They were digging out strips of sand to make into glass when someone started talking about going to the beach and someone else – probably Ray – started talking about jellyfish stings and what you were supposed to do when you got one. They were all laughing their asses off at this clearly hilarious little tidbit when Michael added that they should all have a company beach day – jellyfish or no jellyfish.

“Besides,” he said, blithely puttering away in the game as Geoff guffawed in everyone’s ears. “If anyone gets stung by a fuckin’ jellyfish, I’ll do the nice thing and be the hero who pisses on ‘em.”

Gavin heard himself do a peculiar little gasp as he laughed. He didn’t know why the fuck he did it – something about the situation was making him feel squirmy but he couldn’t put a finger on it. Michael immediately picked up on the noise, though – since when wasn’t Michael on his exact wavelength all the time anyway? – and called him out. “Yeah, you too Gavin. I heard that little choke. _Especially_ you, you sick fuck. I’ll reserve half my bladder just for you, bro.”

The rest of the guys were practically on the floor at this point – even Gavin was cracking up on the outside. It was fucking _funny_ , the idea of Michael holding in his piss during a company beach party, carefully conserving it just in case he needed to let loose and save his boy from jellyfish poison.

“That’d be real sweet of you,” he joked, swallowing against his dry mouth, “Since I would hate to let anyone else piss on me,” and everyone let out a fresh swell of laughter, and he chuckled quietly to himself and ignored the flip-flopping in his stomach and focused on digging up sand, and then Ryan did something sinister with a cow out of nowhere and everyone moved on to a new joke topic and the Piss Incident, as Gavin came to call it in his own private freakout moments, faded off into obscurity and probably a couple of creepy tumblr posts.  
  
He didn’t think about it again until after he’d already realized that he had a—a _thing_ about Michael. Not really a crush, it was just, you know, a thing.

There _was_ a bond there, one he couldn't deny the strength of. He’d felt less for people he’d known since he was a kid. That, alone, he could have dealt with, though. A man needed friends, and the whole Rooster Teeth crew was sort of abnormally close, for coworkers – the Ramseys were basically his surrogate family now, for chrissakes, and he spent more time with the Achievement Hunter guys than he thought was strictly necessary, but the thing with Michael couldn't be brushed off as more of the same unusual closeness, because it was different.

He didn't spend a lot of extra brainpower thinking – or pointedly _not_ thinking, as was more often the case – about the curve of Ray’s spine, for instance, or the sound of Ryan’s lips when they parted. Worryingly, he spent far more time thinking about Michael’s ass than he did thinking about Barb’s, or Kara’s.

So it was – he really liked Michael, they were best friends, they got along great... and he had terrifyingly frequent sort-of-kind-of sexual thoughts about the guy. It was what it was. He didn't spend too much time fussing about it, since it was clearly not going away, and was also, clearly, just as impossible and crazy as it was inconvenient. It got to the point where the Michael whose frustrated grunts he sometimes distractedly theorized were similar to the noises he made in bed wasn't even really the same Michael he laughed at for making those grunts while losing at a video game.


	2. Truth or Dare, or, Lindsay and Barb v. Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No disrespect intended to Barbara Dunkelman who I'm sure is a lovely woman whether or not she is actually into what I have portrayed her as being into. I'm so sorry Barb. (Don't read this.)
> 
> Same goes for the amazing Lindsay Tuggey Jones, about whom I may have suspicions, but would never actually claim I'm depicting her accurately in any way.
> 
> All the disrespect intended to the lads of course, sorry not sorry.

He really did spend way too much time with the people he worked with, Gavin reflected as he watched Geoff giggling and trying to bounce a plastic cup off the back of Griffon’s head from the other end of the room. He was watching Geoff, of course, because a minute or two ago he’d been watching Michael, and then suddenly realized he had been concentrating way too hard on the funny pursed shape of Michael’s mouth as he sipped from his beer bottle.

Gavin was beginning to consider coming up with some bullshit reason to leave and taking the opportunity to have a frustrated wank alone in his room, but he had barely even started formulating the excuse when Ray plopped down on the couch next to him and elbowed him hard in the side.

“I’m bored,” he said, snagging the cushion out from behind Gavin and settling it in his own lap. “Entertain me, everyone else is boringly drunk.”

“I’m a bit drunk myself, you know,” said Gavin. “Fair warning.”

“Yeah but you’re not boring-drunk,” said Ray. “You’re dumb enough sober that it doesn’t really make much of a difference.”

“Very funny,” said Gavin, and punched Ray on the shoulder. Or tried to, since Ray was used to getting punched and had a well-practiced block instinct. He gave in. “So how am I supposed to entertain you? Party games? I think I could dig up the stuff for pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey. Or we could play musical chairs.”

“Nah, I was thinking more like high school party games than kindergarten ones, Gavin.”

“Oooh, like seven minutes in heaven?” interjected someone from behind the couch. Barbara. She smirked conspiratorially at Gavin before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting at the party at large:

“Who wants to spend seven minutes in a closet with Ray?”

Suddenly most of the room was paying attention to their little corner of it (including Michael, oh god oh god, thought Gavin), and a few people drifted over (again including Michael, oh god oh god oh _god_ ).

Ray looked annoyed, which cheered Gavin up a little. It didn’t last long, though – he rolled his eyes at Barbara and then addressed the group that had arrayed itself around them: Geoff, Michael, and Lindsay.

“Not that I’m not expecting volunteers to make out with me – control yourselves, everyone – but enclosed spaces aren’t really my kink,” he said.

“So what is your kink?” Lindsay interjected. “Whips? Chains? Large blond men named Hans who whisper sweet nothings in German?”

“That would be telling,” said Ray. “Are we playing truth or dare now? Is it my turn?”

“I think truth or dare is a little childish,” said Geoff. “As the owner of this house and host of this party, I suggest we just indulge in the time-honored tradition of asking each other awkward questions until someone slips up and actually answers one.”

“Fine,” Ray responded. “Geoff, what was the last position you and Griffon had sex in?”

Geoff had actually opened his mouth to say something – whether it was an answer or not, Gavin didn’t want to know – but Michael beat him to a timely and sorely needed interruption. “Fuck off, Ray, that’s disgusting. I don’t want to think about Geoff and Griffon doing it, that’s like thinking about my parents. Someone ask something else.”

“Actually,” said Lindsay. “I was serious, I want to know about Ray’s kinks. He seems the type to have weird ones. Like, he’s probably into cartoon animals getting inflated with rubber hoses or something.”

“I’ll have you know,” Ray said, nose in the air, “my sexual preferences are completely normal. I’m into the standard T&A, you know, I like big butts and I cannot lie, et cetera et cetera. And,” he added, looking particularly smug, “Of course I’m all about your mom, Tuggey.”

“That’s funny,” said Lindsay, “because my mom specifically told me she broke up with you because she didn’t want to do the thing with the sock puppets.” She high-fived Michael and Barbara, while Ray pouted theatrically.

“That’s enough out of Ray for the moment,” said Geoff. “Honestly, I’m curious about _your_ kinks, Lindsay. You’re too creative to not have any interesting ones.”

“Geoff, do you know what pegging is?” she said sweetly.

“Actually—" said Geoff, before Gavin cut him off with a squawk.

“Michael _just_ said that no one wants to hear that stuff!” he yelped.  Geoff held up his hands in front of him, widening his eyes mock-innocently.

“All right, all right, since you’re so touchy about everyone else, Gavin, what are _you_ into?” he asked, chuckling.

“I’m not into _anything_!” Gavin huffed. Everyone laughed. “I mean – you know what I mean! Nothing weird!”

“Yeah right,” said Ray. “You’re British, it’s like a rule that all of you fuckers are super repressed in public and then you get caught in a big public scandal about a rent boy tying you up and leaving you in a taxi.”

“Oi! We’re not all celebrities and members of the royal family, y’know!”

“C’mon, Gavin,” said Michael. “What’re you into, f'real?”

Gavin blinked, momentarily stunned at the reality of Michael Jones drunkenly asking him what he liked in bed, before summoning his indignation again. “None of you assholes’ business, that’s what!”

“Yeah, this game is working out great,” said Barbara. “Nobody wants to admit that they’re into anything weird. Or well, in Geoff’s case, nobody wants to _hear_ anything weird. I’ll admit something. I’m totally into shibari.”

“Whoa, gross, Dunkelman,” said Ray. “Nobody wants to hear that either. We aren't interested in how many guys at a time you want to come on your—"

“Not _bukkake_ , you fucking asshole,” said Barbara, whacking him on the back of the head. “ _Shibari_ , it’s Japanese _rope bondage_ , jeez.” They started to bicker, and Lindsay jumped in, taking Barb’s side, obviously, and then Geoff got distracted trying to break it up when Barbara accidentally knocked Ray’s glasses off, and Gavin had the brief, fleeting hope that this whole gross embarrassing dumb conversation was going to be over, and then Michael sidled up to him and poked him in the side.

“So really, Gav,” he mumbled, shooting Gavin an unsteady grin. “What’re you _into_?”

“Um,” said Gavin, trying not to focus on how his entire side that was next to Michael felt like it was suffused with a warm fuzzy glow. “I hadn't really – thought about it, honestly, Michael.”

“Ahhh, no way, no way,” Michael pressed, sipping out of a red plastic cup he seemed to have produced out of nowhere. “You gotta be into _something_ , dude.” Gavin licked his lips. Michael was spilling his – whatever he was drinking – all over the collar of his shirt.

“Well, you know me,” Gavin said, leaning back, away from the temptation to wipe the spilled drops of alcohol off Michael’s face and throat. “I’m pretty easy. I reckon I’d be into anything if the person suggesting it was hot enough.”

“So like, if Kate Upton wanted to spank you and put you in a diaper, you’d do it?”

Ray had apparently extricated himself from the pile-up and gotten interested in the conversation again.

"Fuck _off_ , Ray." Michael sounded surprisingly angry about the interruption. Which was stupid, because there was no way he actually _cared_ what Gavin was into. He was just playing along with it all.

Ray, of course, did not fuck off. "Well, Gavin?" he pressed. "If Scarlett Johansson asked you to piss on her, you'd do it, right? Hell, _I'd_ do it, she's Scarlett fucking Johansson."

"I'm not really interested in pissing on anyone," said Gavin, hating how he could feel his face turning bright red.

"Okay, yeah, fair," said Ray. "You're definitely the type to like it the other way around, huh?"

"S-shut up!" Gavin snapped, and winced at the audible tremor in his own voice.

Luckily, no one noticed, because Michael had chosen that moment to "accidentally" spill his drink all over Ray, and then they got into a slapfight. Barb and Lindsay promptly joined in with catcalls and bets on the prospective winner, and by the time it was all over Geoff had enlisted Griffon in cheerfully herding everyone out of the party for the night.

Somehow Michael escaped the initial round-up of guests, long enough to go in for an awkward goodbye hug, draw back, clearly thinking better of it, and instead press his clammy hand sympathetically against Gavin's forearm, mumbling, "Sorry about that."

He left before Gavin could reply or get any clarity as to what Michael was sorry for.

Predictably, Gavin did indeed end the night by having a lonely, frustrated wank, trying not to think about Michael's mouth mumbling about sex too close to his ear and Michael's sweaty, uncertain grip on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also no offense intended to people into any of the things that are joked about in this chapter. YKINMK but it's probably cool and you're probably cool, too. <3


	3. In The Closet, or, Well, That Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here be the actual explicit sex bits. Fooling around in a closet at work. :D

The third time Gavin thought about it was after he and Michael had hooked up a couple of times.

Yeah, it had surprised him too, but apparently Michael was actually into him as well. He wasn't questioning his own good fortune.

They weren't in a relationship or anything, just a couple of drunken mutual hand jobs and a couple of not-really-very-drunk makeouts that devolved into embarrassing frottage.

It was in the middle of one of these situations that It Happened to Gavin again.

Horrifyingly, they were actually at work – on a lunch break, but still, at work, risking getting caught by the very people who'd give them the most unending shit about getting caught at work.

At least they weren't in a bathroom – Michael had found a small storage closet that nobody seemed to actually be using for anything other than empty boxes, and promptly pushed Gavin backwards into it and started unbuttoning his jeans.

Gavin had both his hands shoved up the back of Michael's shirt as Michael bit down on his lower lip, just avoiding drawing blood.

"Sorry," he mumbled, realizing that his fingers had clenched and he was clawing at Michael's back.

"Nah, keep doing it," Michael said, groaning, getting a hand inside Gavin's boxers and fisting his dick none-too-gently. Gavin hissed, and involuntarily scraped his fingernails against Michael's spine.

"Yeah, s'good," said Michael, pulling back enough that Gavin could see his face. His eyes were a little wild, his jaw tight. Gavin glanced down where his own dick was hanging out of his fly and caught a glimpse of Michael adjusting himself. He had a fleeting thought of maybe doing something about that before Michael _squeezed_ him and the back of his head thunked painfully against a shelf.

" _Christ_ , that's hot," Michael muttered, leaning in and pressing a clumsy kiss to one side of his mouth, before he fished his hand out of Gavin's pants and wiped it on the leg of his own jeans. "Damn it, I really hate to do this...." He pulled away, untangling Gavin's arms from his clothes, smiling ruefully.

"What're you on about?" said Gavin, trying to keep the whine out of his voice as all the parts of him that had been touching Michael – and vice versa – were left cold and bereft. His erection throbbed where Michael had tucked it back inside his boxers.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Michael said quickly, pushing close again for another kiss – he didn't miss Gavin's mouth this time, but their lips only brushed briefly. "Thing is, I haven't had a bathroom break all day, and this is great, but I have to piss like a racehorse and I can't hold it anymore."

"Wh- _what_?" Gavin stammered, his voice cracking.

Michael inched the door open, checking for anyone in the vicinity, before wedging his way out. "I have to go. Unless you want me to piss on you, Gav, we're gonna have to cut this short." He shut the door on Gavin, which was just as well, because as soon as what he'd said registered fully, Gavin was pressing a fist to his mouth to stifle the groan he made as he unceremoniously came in his pants.

Well. He swallowed harshly, a dull panic rising like black water in the back of his mind. _That_ happened.

Luckily their building was big enough that he could surreptitiously make it to a separate men's room from Michael to clean himself up. By that time lunch was over, and unfortunately he couldn't avoid the guys for the afternoon, since, y'know, he had to record videos with them. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat for the rest of the day, his jokes falling flat and his laughter sounding hollow in his own ears. Nobody seemed to notice a thing different.

He did manage to beg off going for dinner with everyone – judging from the conspiratory grin Michael shot him, he probably thought Gavin was still hot and bothered from being blueballed – and made his pathetic way home to mope about the terrible path his life had taken.

No one could know about this, especially not Michael. He wasn't going to ruin things with the gross shit he was apparently into. It never needed to come up, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two more chapters, both of which are sex scenes, and I'm halfway done with the first one but I honestly haven't written porn in a long time so I'm a little rusty. Should be posted within a week or so if I don't lose interest and never finish them at all. <3!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd because of course it's not who would I ask to beta this.
> 
> Yes, I have a tumblr. No, I am not posting a link here. Yes, if you already follow me it's probably entirely obvious who I am. Yes, if you send me a PM on AO3 I will probably give you the url. Fair warning that I am considerably less problematic on there than I might appear.


End file.
